


8 O'Clock on the Dot

by MusicalLuna



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet Collection, Not Marvel Cinematic Universe Phase Two Compliant, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9421862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalLuna/pseuds/MusicalLuna
Summary: A collection of Steve/Peggy fics under 1000 words that were originally posted on Tumblr.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tags and any necessary warnings will be in the notes for each ficlet.
> 
>  
> 
> [dragonnan](http://dragonnan.tumblr.com/) asked:
> 
> #  [How's THIS? 1) Steve and Skye 2) 1985 London](http://musicalluna.tumblr.com/post/95034531920/hows-this-1-steve-and-skye-2-1985-london)
> 
> [musicalluna](http://musicalluna.tumblr.com/post/95016419360/hows-this-1-steve-and-skye-2-1985-london):
> 
>  
>
>> Who is Skye???
> 
>  
> 
> OKAY, SUBSTITUTING PEGGY FOR SKYE SINCE I AM AN UNKNOWLEDGEABLE FRAUD!!

“Welcome to London, Captain,” Agent Carter says, stepping down out of the carriage ahead of him.

“Thank you,” he replies, donning his hat and looking out over the river in awe to where the Houses of Parliament sit, overlooked by Big Ben.  
  
“Come on,” Agent Carter says, and there’s a look in her dark eyes that makes Steve’s belly flutter.


End file.
